The present invention relates generally to the field of parking meter systems, devices and methods. The present invention relates specifically to a parking meter system equipped for wireless communication.
Single-space parking meters are typically associated with a single parking space. To utilize an individually metered parking space, a motorist typically inserts money into the parking meter, and the parking meter displays an amount of time related to the amount of money inserted. A multi-space meter typically provides a single payment location for more than one parking spot, and the multi-space meter receives payment and tracks meter time for the multiple parking spots. For either type of meter, the motorist may park at the metered spot for the amount of parking time purchased. When the time on the meter expires, the motorist may move their car or add more time to the meter. If the meter expires and the motorist remains parked at the meter, a parking enforcement officer may issue a parking ticket. A city or other entity may operate a city wide system of single-space parking meters and/or multi-space meters.